1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic language translation of advertisements or commercial messages from a source language to a target language, and in particular to methods, systems, and machine-readable media for use in a messaging system for determining a target language in which a user is comfortable communicating and presenting a commercial message in the target language to the user.
2. Introduction
Advertisements are a huge revenue source for data network search companies and Internet service providers. Most data network search companies and Internet service providers are not sensitive to a user's native language and therefore, make no attempt to present advertisements or commercial messages to the user in a language in which the user is most comfortable.
Google of Mountain View, Calif., provides an email service which analyzes email in a user's inbox to determine which advertisements to target to the user. However, no attempt is made to translate the advertisements to a language that is most comfortable for the user